PROTECTOR
by Machine Dragon Nero
Summary: This is Battra's inter questions and decisions about how he feels for Humanity. (No epic story just something I did to try to help people to understand him a little more. I hope you enjoy.)


**WHY SHOULD I PROTECT THEM?**

 **THEIR NO DIFFERENT FROM THE LAST ONE'S WHO WALKED THIS PLANET.  
**

 **THEY THINK THEY CAN DO WHATEVER THEY WANT WITHOUT CONSEQUENCES.  
**

 **THEY** **T** **HINK BECAUSE THEY'RE THE DOMINANT ONE'S ON THIS PLANET THEY OWN EVERYTHING AROUND THEM.**

 **BUT THEY DO NOT! THIS WORLD IS A FREE SPRITE JUST AS THEY CLAIM TO BE, IT BELONGS TO NO ONE.**

 **THIS WORLD IS A LIVING THING JUST AS THEY ARE SO IT TOO MUST BE RESPECTED.**

 **BECAUSE IF THE EARTH ISN'T GIVEN IT'S RESPECT BUT INSTEAD OFFENDED IT WILL BECOME ANGRY AND PUNISH THOSE RESPONSIBLE FOR IT'S OFFENCE.  
**

 **THEY** **HAVE BEEN TOLD THIS MANY TIMES AND STILL THEY REFUSE TO LISTEN.**

 **YOUR** **PEOPLE WORNED THEM, YOU'RE FAIRIES WORNED EVEN YOU'VE WORNED THEM.**

 **SO TELL ME MOTHRA WHY SHOULD I PROTECT THEM?**

* * *

 **YOU SAY THERE'S GOOD IN THEM, I SAY PROVE IT.**

 **YOU SAY THEIR NOT ALL BAD, I SAY SHOW ME THOSE WHO ARE NOT YOUR PEOPLE THAT ARE GOOD.**

 **YOU TELL ME TO LET GO OF THE PAST FOR THE WORLD IS NOTHING LIKE IT USED TO BE.**

 **HOW CAN I LET GO WHEN ALL I SEE IS THEM DOING THE SAME THINGS OVER AGAIN?**

 **YOU TELL ME TO FORGIVE THEM, I ASK YOU... WHY?  
**

 **THEY STILL DO WHAT THEY WANT, THEIR STILL ARROGANT,**

 **THEY STILL BELIEVE THAT THERE'S NO PRICE TO BE PAID FOR THEIR SINS.**

 **THEY... ARE WRONG. FOR EVERY SIN THEY COMIT THERE'S A PRICE TO BE PAID AND ONE TO COLETTE THAT PRICE.**

 **I AM THAT ONE.**

 **I AM THE PUNISHER OF SINS.**

 **I AM THE BRINGER OF EARTH'S RAGE.  
**

 **I AM THE VESSEL OF ANGER AND HATE.**

 **I AM BATTRA THE GOD OF VENGEANCE!**

 **SO TELL ME MOTHRA WHY SHOULD I PROTECT THEM?**

* * *

 **YOU SAID THAT I DON'T UNDERSTAND.**

 **THAT I AM BLIND BY HATRED THAT ISN'T EVEN MY OWN.**

 **YOUR PEOPLE CALLED ME THE BLACK MOTHRA.**

 **A MONSTER OF DARKNESS.**

 **YOU SAID THAT I ONLY KNOW DESTRUCTION AND KNOW NOTHING OF LOVE.  
**

 **TELL ME IS THAT REALLY MY FAULT?**

 **I DIDN'T CHOOSE TO BE WHAT I AM, I ONLY ACCEPTED IT.**

 **YOUR FAIRIES SAID THAT I AM ONLY AN EVIL THING AND THAT I MUST BE DESTROYED.**

 **AND YOU WERE WILLING TO DO IT, WITHOUT EVEN LOOKING AT THINGS FROM MY POINT OF VIEW.**

 **YOU SAID THAT I AM EVIL.**

 **HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT?**

* * *

 **HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT I AM THE EVIL ONE WHEN ALL THEY DO IS DESTROY.**

 **YOU SAID THAT I AM THE OPPOSITE OF YOU IN EVERY WAY.**

 **AM I REALLY?**

 **DON'T WE BOTH WANT TO PROTECT THE EARTH?**

 **DO WE BOTH NOT WANT WHAT'S BEST FOR THIS WORLD?**

 **HOW IS IT THAT I AM THE EVIL ONE?**

 **I ONLY DO AS YOU DO SO HOW AM I EVIL?**

 **WHEN THERE'S A THREAT AGAINST THE EARTH DO YOU NOT ATTACK IT?**

 **WHEN THE BALANCE OF NATURE IS DISTURBED DO YOU NOT SEEK OUT TO RESTORE IT?**

 **JUST WHAT IS THE REAL DIFFERENT'S BETWEEN US?**

 **DO YOU NOT KILL THOSE WHO ARE AN ENAMY TO YOU?**

 **IS IT BECAUSE THAT I AM BOURN FROM THE WORLD'S ANGER AND NOT FROM IT'S LOVE THAT YOU SEE ME AS EVIL?**

 **IS IT BECAUSE I HOLD THE SHAPE OF THE DARKNESS WHILE YOU HOLD THE SHAPE OF THE LIGHT?**

 **TELL ME MOTHRA DO YOU HATE ME FOR WHAT I AM?**

 **DO YOU BLAME ME FOR BEING WHAT I AM?**

 **TELL ME MOTHRA WHY SHOULD I PROTECT THEM?  
**

* * *

 **WHY DO YOU PROTECT THEM?**

 **THEY HATE US.**

 **THEIR AFRAID OF US.**

 **THEY WANT US ALL DEAD.**

 **SO WHY, WHY DO YOU PROTECT THEM?**

 **YOU KNOW THAT EVENTUALLY THEY WILL TRY TO KILL YOU JUST LIKE THEY TRY TO KILL HIM.**

 **YOU CAN FEEL THEIR HATE, THEIR GREED, THEIR DEMON'S.**

 **YOU KNOW AND CAN FEEL ALL OF THIS SO PLEASE.**

 **PLEASE TELL ME WHY YOU LOVE THEM SO MUCH?**

* * *

 **I WAS MADE TO MAKE THEM PAY FOR THEIR CRIME'S AGAINST THE EARTH.**

 **BUT NOW THERE IS A NOTHOR WHO WILL DO THAT FOR ME WETHER HE KNOWS IT OR NOT.**

 **HE WILL REMIND THEM OF THEIR SINS AND MAKE THEM PAY FOR EVERY ONE OF THEM.**

 **THEY WILL CRY OUT IN PAIN FROM THE HORROR THAT HE WILL BRING THEM.**

 **THEY WILL CALL OUT TO THEIR GOD FOR MERCY AS A NOTHOR WILL SHOW THEM NONE.**

 **MAYBE BY HIS FURY THEY WILL FINLY SEE AND LEARN FROM THEIR WAYS THAT EVERY ACTION HAS A REACTION.  
**

 **AND YET... THE THOUGH OF THEM BEING AT HIS MERCY BRINGS ME NOTHING REALLY.**

 **NOT JOY, NOT HAPPINESS IT BRINGS ME NOTHING AT ALL ONLY... PITY ON THE INNOCENT.**

* * *

 **YES MOTHRA THOUGH I AM THE GOD OF VENGEANCE I AM NOT WITHOUT REMORSE.**

 **EVEN I FEEL SORRY FOR THOSE WHO HAVE DONE NOTHING WRONG BUT WILL SUFFER THE SAME FAITH AS THE GUILTY.**

 **PERHAPS... PERHAPS YOU ARE RIGHT THAT NOT ALL HUMANS ARE EVIL.**

 **MAYBE I SHOULD GIVE THEM A NOTHOR CHANCE.**

 **I WILL CONTINUE TO PUNISH THE GUILTY BUT I WILL ALSO SPARE THE INNOCENT.**

 **I WILL HELP YOU PROTECT THE EARTH IN YOUR WAY.**

 **I WILL RIGHT THE WRONGS.**

 **I WILL DEFEND THE DEFENSELESS.**

 **I WILL SAVE ALL THOSE WHO ARE IN DANGER.**

 **WHEN THE DARKNESS COMES TO SWALLOW THE LIGHT.**

 **I WILL BE THERE TO FIGHT THE DARKNESS WITH THE DARKEST LIGHT.**

 **I AM BATTRA THE PROTECTOR.**

 **I PROMISE YOU MOTHRA, I WILL PROTECT THEM.**

* * *

I did this as a means of understanding one of my favorite Kaiju's. I feel that he is miss understood in some cases and even seen as a great vilan but honestly to me there's a lot more to him than what you really see and I hope that this will help you understand him a little more. In case anyone is wondering who Battra was talking about when he said "Him" he was referring to Godzilla. And if anyone wants to do a Mothra response to everything that Battra has said here or something like that then you have my permission to do so because I want to see how or what she would say to Battra about any of this. Oh and Happy New year's everyone.

This is Machine Dragon Nero signing off.

See you on the Battlefield.


End file.
